Their First Kiss
by StarrCat
Summary: Ron and Hermione..Christmas..mistletoe..need I say more? First HP fanfic guys, please be nice! P.S. Not sure about the time frame, it's kind of made up.
1. Chapter 1

Ron & Hermione luurrrve each other…. (I love being so mature.)

Hope you enjoy the Fic!

…

"Ron?"

He stopped, mid-step. Turned back around.

"Merry Christmas Eve." She said with sincerity.

"You, too" he replied, his lopsided grin evident while his hands found their way into his robe pockets and he returned to the table where his potion's essay lay half finished.

She retreated up the stairs, berating herself. She was going to say something, do something. She had promised herself. Why was she worried? Ron had been her friend for like, ever, he wouldn't turn her down in a mean way.

_But that's what makes it complicated,_ she thought.

If he's my friend then I mention some stupid remark about feelings that probably aren't even shared, it will be awkward forever between us**…** Is it worth it?

She had reached her dormitory door and went in quietly to not wake her fellow students.

…

Ron sighed. She had been on the verge of saying something else to him, he knew it. Now if he could only get up enough courage to do something…They were both in Gryffindor for goodness sake's.

He glanced around the common room, seeing few others. Harry, Hermione and him had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. It was late, Harry had retired early and Hermione had left just a few minutes ago_. Hermione_, he thought with a smile. _How could I have ever _**_not_**_ liked her as more than a friend?_ slaps forehead _work Ron, work_.

But the slap was in vain, for he couldn't get Hermione out of his mind and decided to turn in himself. _Maybe tomorrow…_

…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, RON!" shouted Harry and Hermione.

"Wha? Yeah, you too guys…" yawned a puffy eyed Ron as he got out of bed and realized he had only slept in pajama pants. Thankfully everyone else in the dorm had gone home for Christmas.

"By God man put on a shirt" put in Harry helpfully. Hermione's eyes sparkled.

"Right" said Ron and grabbed one precariously thrown on his nightstand and pulled it on.

Hermione had used magic to make her presents follow her into the boy's dormitory 10so she now sat with the boys to unwrap all of their gifts.

"I had the funniest dream about Sirius last night" spoke Harry in way of interesting conversation when all the gifts had run out. "I need to send him an owl, the dream was really funny and I'm sure it'll brighten his day." And with that he left, leaving an awkward Hermione and Ron behind.

"So, uhh, want to do some homework or something?" questioned Ron, sounding unsure of what to say to the opposite gender.

"Well, I'm done with mine but I guess I could help you finish that potion's essay."

Ron smiled, how'd she know he hadn't finished it?

"You're a miracle worker."

"I try." She smirked, heading towards the door laden with the her newly unwrapped gifts.

"Here, let me help," said Ron and walked to the door where Hermione was standing.

He reached out for some gifts but Hermione was blushing furiously so he looked around for a reason. He soon found one. Above their heads hung a sloppily hung bow of mistletoe.

Ron's eyes widened and he looked at Hermione shyly, she was still blushing and looking down.

"It is tradition..." said Ron, shrugging awkwardly.

"Oh, um, I guess, yeah" replied Hermione in a small voice, placing the gifts on the ground at her feet slowly and returning back up, twirled with a strand of her hair nervously.

"I really do think you're wonderful, 'Mione" Ron stated truthfully, reaching out a hand with sudden confidence and raising her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

She smiled. "I think you're wonderful, too, Ron."

With that Ron placed his hands on either side of her face and bent down to kiss her.

She uttered a small gasp but wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They were both enjoying it and couldn't stop, kissing each other's lips with passion, feeling the warmth of the other and hoping there would be more kissing in the future.

"Um, should I come back later?" Harry asked nerviously, having just appeared at the top of the stairs with Hedwig on his arm "Hope you don't mind I used Pig for the letter, he seemed eager."

"Uh, no, I don't mind, nah" said Ron, who had just quickly broken away from Hermione and was now scratching the back of his head, at a loss for words.

Hermione just blushed and looked down again, fingers entertwined.

"Well it's about time!" said Harry with a cocky smile and small laugh.

Ron laughed too and quickly glanced at Hermione, who looked up and smiled at him.

"Want to go for a snowball fight?"

"Sure" Ron said and the two bounded down the stairs, Hedwig leaving Harry's arm and flying above their heads, annoyed.

Hermione was beginning to think Ron had forgotten her when he appeared at the top of the stairs again and tentatively pecked her cheek, grabbed her hand, and pulled her down the stairs with him to follow Harry. She followed laughing. _Things were going to be different._

…

First HP Fan Fic for moi, have been flirting with ideas forever but finally just sat down and wrote it. I see a lot of possible improvements but I'm just glad to have one done. Yay, feel free to comment!


	2. Behind the Scenes

Mistle Toe Hanger

"Harry Potter is very kind, sir, but Dobby doesn't need payment. " Exclaimed Dobby while staring at Harry with big round eyes, attempting to hand back the three colorful pairs of socks that had just been thrust into his hand.

"No Dobby it's okay, I appreciate the help. Couldn't have done a better hanging job myself." Harry replied with a grin.

"Harry Potter is too nice too nice to Dobby. Anything for Harry Potter's weezley." And he vanished to the kitchens.

Harry pondered a moment and while walking away, smiled and shook his head "yeah..anything for my weezley."


End file.
